School of Hell
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: Sebastian has been spotted in Clary's old school. So the gang must go to school. They must deal with flirting, demons, and the everyday of high school life.
1. We're going to school!

**Hey, my first story! I don't care if you skip the school supplies shopping part. That's boring… This is the prologue technically… lol :D**

 **Prologue**

"Clary!" Izzy called from the other side of my door. "Yeah?" I looked up from my drawing of an angular face with black eyes. "Mom wants us all to go to the library for a meeting." "OK!" I sighed and got up. I went to the library. Everyone was already there. Well, everyone except for Simon seeing as he can't come into the Institute because he's a vampire. "Hey Maryse. **(I just realized that I have been spelling her name wrong this entire time oops. XD.)** What's up?" I asked, sitting by Jace on a red sofa. "It was recently reported that Sebastian has been seen at your old school, St. Xavier, Clary." "Why?" Izzy asked. "We do not know yet." "Maybe he wants to corrupt the mundane teens?" Jace said sarcastically. "Jace. Shut up." I said, lightly smacking his arm. "Fine."

"So we have decided that you are all going to school!" "What? No! Mom!" Izzy complained. "Iz, it could be fun. Who says we can't enjoy ourselves while there as well as search for Sebastian?" Jace said, that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Exactly." Maryse said. "You will have the same classes. Simon as well. You will get to choose your two elective courses of course. I have written them down on the top of this paper." She handed a paper with the electives and our names written on it and handed it to Alec first. He thought it over and wrote something down next to his name. He handed it to Izzy and sahe wrote two words down. It was then passed to me. I looked at the top. Art, extra PE, FACS (cooking and sewing), wood working and shop, choir and drama was neatly spelled out. I saw Alec chose PE and wood working and shop and Izzy had put FACS and PE for hers. I wrote art and FACS and hand it to Jace. I watch as he scribbles art and FACS as well. "Same as me?" I giggled. "Yep. We will have EVERY class together. Plus I want to keep an eye on Izzy when we cook…" "Same with me." I laughed. Jace handed it to Maryse. "I will have Simon fill his out later."

With that the meeting ended. "So, we need to shop for supplies, bags and, your favorite Izzy, clothes. For ALL of us." I said. Izzy clapped her hands. "When?" she asked. "I guess now…" I sad, shrugging. I pulled out my phone and texted Simon.

 **Clary: Hey. Did you hear? We are going back to school. To hunt for Sebastian. We need you to choose two electives. You know what they are. Plus we are going shopping now. Want to join? Bring Magnus if you can.**

 ** _Simon: I did hear that. I guess I would do woodworking and shop and FACS. That is what Izzy chose right? I assume we will all have the same classes? And I will be waiting at Magnus' house. With Magnus of course. Lol._**

 **Clary: Yep. She did choose that. Along with me and Jace. You will be doing woodworking and shop with Alec too. We have the same classes. See you in a few ;)**

 ** _Simon: OK. TTYL. ;)_**

 **Clary: yep. TTYL ;)**

I put my phone away. "We need to inform Maryse that Simon is taking woodworking and shop and FACS. He will also be here in ten minutes with Magnus." I informed everyone. "I will tell mom." Alec said. We went to wait by the Institute gate for Alec and Simon. Alec returned and we set off. We walked into a secluded alley and I drew a portal rune on the wall. We Portaled to Magnus'. Magnus and Simon was sitting on the front steps. "Hey." I called. They looked up and smiled and waved at us.

"So, where to first?" Jace asked. "School supplies. Those are the most important. That includes backpacks. One for each of us." I said, walking in the direction of Target which is not far from where Magnus lives. **(Probably not XD. I am just guessing kinda.. lol)**

I headed for the school supplies aisle

, grabbing a cart along the way. "So, we need black, red, and blue colored pens and any type of pencils. 24 Notebooks, 3 packs loose leaf paper, a ruler, markers, colored pencils, a bunch of binders and folders, a protractor and compass, a pencil case, scissors and glue, and… backpacks… I think that's it. There are different designs so choose." I said. "For you electives, Simon and Alec, you will need extra pencils and 2 rulers I think, for us who are taking FACS, a lot of cloth and needles and stuff. They provide the cooking stuff. OH we also need a lot of stuffing because we might make a pillow. And for art, we need a ton of pencils, sketchpads, chalk, charcoal, paint, another ruler and compass, and other artsy stuff." "OK." Everyone said.

"How many binders and folders?" "At least two or three of each for every class." I found four different Monster High binders and folders, four One Direction ones, four Hello Kitty ones, 24 different colored ones **( I'm too lazy to find more different types lol).** I found two things of mechanical pencils and black, blue, and red pens. I grabbed a few packets of loose leaf paper and several different notebooks. I grabbed a bunch of stuffing for all of us and black cloth with badass ninja all over it for me. I grabbed Jace one with swords and weapons on it, one with DnD on it for Simon, and a pink and black sparkly zebra striped one for Izzy. I hope they like it. I also grabbed several sketchbooks and art stuff and stuff for Simon and Alec.

"Hey, I got you guys some cloth and stuffing for us except Alec and art stuff for me and Jace." I said. "Jace, your cloth is the one with the blades and weapons on it, Simon yours is the DnD one, and izzy yours is the black and pink sparkly zebra striped one. Mine is the one with badass ninja on it." Izzy laughed. "Thanks Clary! I lovemine. Yours is great too!" I grinned. Jace was staring at his, grinning. "I though that was perfect for you. I wish they had one that said 'badass Shadowhunter' on it." I said laughing. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love it. Thanks." "Clary! You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have!" I laughed and hugged him.

"Well, everyone got everything?" they nodded. I saw something and grinned. I ran and looked at it. It was sparkly glue in green, purple, blue and pink. Magnus would love these! I grabbed one of each color. "Hey, Magnus! I also got something for you too!" I called. He turned. "Look, sparkle glue! Don't put on yourself though!" "Aww Clary, you shouldn't have." He gave me a big bear hug. I laughed. "I know. I wanted too."

We broke apart and walked over to the bags. I looked at all of them and saw a messenger bag with a red rose and red lips sewn on it and 'Badass lover' sewn on it as well. I squealed and grabbed it. "Look! I found mine!" I showed it to everyone. They laughed. "Nice. Look at mine!" Simon said. His was a DnD one. I shook my head. Izzy had picked a messenger with 'I love you' sewn on it. I laughed. Alec had picked a plain blue bag and Jace chose a black one with crossed swords on it. Typical. "You know what, I am going to write 'badass Shadowhunter' on your bag." I said. "Ok."

We headed to the clothes. "Ok, 10 outfits for everyone. Magnus included because he's awesome." I said sternly, looking at Izzy. "Fiiine!" she said.

I browsed around and spotted a black and white striped off the shoulder crop top, black booty shorts and black thigh high socks. I tried it on and found they looked awesome on me. I put them in the cart along with black buckle heels. I found nine more cute outfits, getting socks and shoes for each of them.

We left the store with our big bags and went home.

Later, I sat in my room packing all my stuff in my bag neatly. I had to get another extra bag I had lying around for the cloth and stuffing and art supplies. I hung up my outfits, setting out the first one for the first day of school, in two weeks. I finished and crashed on my bed, exhausted.

 **Hey, how did I do? Does it suck? Whazt changes should I make? I know this is a boring chapter. It's just the prologue and setting everything up. You can skip the school supplies shopping if you want lol…**


	2. First Day

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait.. I do have a life XD. Thanks so much for the names. I was actually going to ask at the end of this one, but they need to meet some kids. At least one to show them around the school, though they won't need someone to do that with Clary and Simon already being familiar with St. Xavier. :D**

 **Chapter 2**

"Clary! Clary! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over. I opened my eyes and saw Izzy standing there. "What?" I said sleepily. "Get up, it's the first day of school." I yawned. Right. School starts today. I can't wait… "OK, OK I'm up." I pulled the covers off and stood. "Mom says to be down for a briefing in ten minutes.' I nodded and she left. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair into a side ponytail.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Maryse, Jace, Alec and Izzy already sitting, eating cereal. I sat next to Jace and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Good morning." I said. They said it back. "Alright, eat then we will go outside to do a quick briefing. Jocelyn and Luke are bringing Simon. They will do this every day." Maryse said. We nodded and quickly finished our food. We got our jackets on and went outside the gates.

We waited for a minute or two when the sound of Luke's truck came through the silence. It pulled to a stop in fron of us and mom, Luke and Simon jumped out. "Hey, you all ready for school?" Simon asked, grinning. "As ready as I will ever be.." I said, stretching. "As long as no one messes with me I'll be fine." "If anything happens to anyone, tell me and I will deal with it." Jace said. "No violence or you will get suspended." I warned. "Ok." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing. I squeezed back and leaned into him.

Maryse told us our mission again and some things we should know. "They might ask you to introduce yourselves. Say your name, age, hobbies that don't include killing and hunting demons; we are trying to not draw attention to ourselves. If you are dating anyone, feel free to state that. Tell them that you hope to get along with everyone and that it's nice to meet them." She said. We nodded. "Are we going to use glamour's for our Runes?" I asked. "No, you should be fine. They will think that your Marks are just cool tattoos." I nodded. "There might be some Downworlders, demons and maybe Endarkened so be careful." "OK. We will watch out for Sebastian." Alec said. "Well, off you go now. Clary, make a portal that drops you off at the Java Jones near the school, somewhere hidden." I nodded. I pulled out my Stele and drew on the wall of the gate. A Portal opened and we stepped through. "Bye mom, Luke. I love you. See you later." I called and they waved as I stepped through. We landed in an alleyway behind Java Jones. "Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We walked the rest of the way to the school.

I led the way to the office to pick up our schedules and anything else we need to know. "Yes? How may I help you?" said the secretary, Mr. Winters, asked. "Hello, we are the new students." I said. He nodded and handed us our schedules and locker numbers and combinations.

Our lockers were side by side. I spun my combo with ease and put the books and stuff I don't need quite yet in the locker and got out the books and stuff I do need. I looked at my schedule.

Hour one: English 1

Hour 2: Math

Free period

Hour 3: PE

Hour 4: science

Hour 5: lunch and advisory

Hour 6: Elective 1

Free period

Hour 7: History

Hour 8: Elective 2

I led the way with Simon to the English 1 with Mrs. Wyatt. I looked in the window and saw some students were already there. I took a breath and opened the door. We walked up t the desk and introduced ourselves. "Welcome to our school!" she said. "Thank you." Alec said. "Wait up here until the rest of the students come and class starts, then you can introduce yourselves, one at a time.' We nodded and stood in a line at the front. I heard some girls giggle and saw some girls sitting in the back, staring at Jace.

Everyone else soon filed in. I scanned their faces, looking for Sebastian. He's not in this class. I quietly informed Jace. He nodded, his hand finding mine. I intertwined our fingers together. "Alright, everyone, we have some new students here today. Will you come up and introduce yourself? Tell us about yourself."

Isabelle confidently walked up to the front. "Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but call me Izzy. I am 16 years old and I love to shop. I have two brothers, Jace and Alec. I am dating Simon Lewis. I look forward to learning with you. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and sat down at an empty row of seats.

Alec walked up. "Hi. I am Alec Lightwood, Izzy's older brother. I'm 18 but got held back a year in second grade. I am dating someone that doesn't go to this school… I like to read. Nice to meet you." He sat by Izzy. Simon's turn. "Hey, I'm Simon Lewis, Izzy's boyfriend. I'm 16 and I love comics and I play in a band with some friends. Clary is my best friend." He sat on the other side of Izzy. Jace is next and then me. "Hey, I'm Jace Lightwood, Izzy and Alec's brother. I am 17 and I love working out. That is all." He sat by Alec.

I took a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Clary Morgenstern. I'm 16 years old and I love to draw and do artsy stuff. My older brother is Sebastian Morgenstern. I don't know what class he's in right now but, yeah, if I have to, I will tell him if anything happens to me or any of my friends. I work out with Jace. A lot. Thanks." I quickly sat by Jace.

"Alright, thanks. I see we have some protective boyfriends here." Everyone laughed. "Hell yeah I am!" Jace said. I lightly punched his arm. "What?" "Shut up." He pouted cutely. She started the lecture. Halfway through, Jace fell asleep. Class ended and I poked his arm, hard. "What?" "we have to get to math." I groaned. "I hate math."

The first half of the day passed and it was now lunch. Izzy, Alec, Simon and I waited in line and got our food, some nasty looking meatloaf. I piled a salad on my plate and paid. I sat at an empty table and started eating. I wondered where Jace was..

Jace POV

I stood at my locker filing through the papers to find the homework assigned. We were going to complete them during advisory and free period. I closed my locker shut and turned to head to the lunch room. I had just started walking when a girl's voice called out to me: "You are Jace Lightwood right?" I turned and saw a very pretty girl standing behind me. "Uh yeah. Who are you?" "I'm Vivian." She strutted up to me, putting a hand on my chest. I saw her friends behind her. Even Sebastian was there. Shit. "You are so hot! Go out with me?" she said.

"Why?" She looked confused. "Because, I'm hot and you're hot. We belong together." "Right. Like I would date someone like you." She looked shocked now. "Oh, you're just saying that." Actually, I'm not, seeing as I am already dating someone." I pushed her hand of my chest. "Who?" she asked. "Who? Her name is Clary." "Oh, that redhead chick?" "Yep." "Dump her." I shook my head. "No. I won't. See, I love Clary and it'll break her heart if I break up with her and I don't want to do that." I explained, closing my eyes.

"Oh? Then I'll just have to make her break up with you!" I laughed. "you can try. We've been through Hell just to be together. Trust me. We are dealing with an issue right now." I glanced at Sebastian. "But, why do you like her? She's not even pretty!" I looked at her steadily. She was pissing me off. "You're right.' She looked smug. "She's not _pretty._ She isn't even beautiful." Sebastian now looked pissed. "She is way more than that. She is drop-dead gorgeous and she doesn't even know it! I still love her even though she's rash and stubborn." "Well, I'm going to-' "Jace? What are you doing? Lunch is almost over." Clary said from behind her. A slow smile spread across my face. I turned. "Hey, babe. I need help. How do you brush off and reject a bitchy slut?" I asked.

She walked to stand beside me and looked at the girl, Vivian. Her eyes brushed over her friends and lingered horrified on Sebastian before looking back at the girl. "Oh? She confessed? Or ordered you to date her?" She asked, eyes dancing. "The second one." She laughed. "Well, just say 'I don't like you. I never will, so leave me the fuck alone, you fucking whore!'" She giggled. The girl was glaring at Clary, hands fisting by her side. "Wait! I know who you can date! I also know he is very much single!" "Oh? Who?" "Him. Sebastian." She pointed. "Oh no. He's a friend. I don't date friends." "And I'm not interested in anyone other than a very special girl that we all know." Sebastian put in, smirking at Clary. "Oh, shut up. I hate you. I don't belong to you, asshat!"

I saw a flash of movement and suddenly, Vivian was on top of Clary. "You bitch! Why don't you just DIE?" she snarled, clawing at her face. Clary was laughing. "You see, this is another reason why I don't like you.' I said, easily pulling her off Clary. "Try that again and you deal with me. Trust me; I can kick your ass, bitch." I snarled, stepping front of Clary protectively.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over and it was time for advisory. "This isn't over. Wait til you're alone!" "How? Jace and I have the same classes. Every. Single. One. Of them. So I will never be alone. We will be together every second of the day, forever. So back off! Jace is MINE! I'm his girlfriend!" she said, scarily calm. The girl flipped her hair, spun on her heel and left, her friends following. Sebastian looked back and grinned.

The rest of the day passed without trouble and we all went home.


	3. Lunch

**Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing kind of… I have a busy like. With babysitting and I had my 17** **th** **bday two weeks ago on the 4** **th** **(It was great, had friends who I haven't seen in FOREVER over to stay the night, went to the mall, got a book and a ton of art supplies and ice cream.)**

 **And I should probably point out that this is somewhere at the ending of City of Lost Souls and the beginning of City of Heavenly Fire…**

 **But yeah, this is chapter 3… BTW you should listen to this song called** ** _Popular Song_** **by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande (I'm addicted and this is majorly random) :D**

 **And thanks to all the reviews. Thanks to: Mrs. Eatonlove** **,** **LucindasEveningLight, .TMI** **. They are greatly appreciated.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION. THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE! OK? Thanks! :P**

 **Pardon the long AN. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

We were on the subway when mom texted me:

 _Mom: Hey, we're at Luke's station, so meet us there. We went here for Simon so he could help brief us on what happened. This will be the same for every day after school, OK?_

 _Me: OK, Mom. Well, we will head there now then. Love you._

 _Mom: Love you too._

I put it away. "Hey, guys. Mom said they are at Luke's station so Simon could go too to brief them. We have to do this every day after school." I said. They nodded in response. We got off at the station and tried to hail a cab and failed. I sighed and pulled out my stele. "C'mon, we need to find somewhere with no people." I said, and started walking. They followed, Jace moving to walk beside me, grabbing my hand.

We found an empty alleyway and I drew the Portal rune on the wall. It opened up and we stepped through. I went last before letting the maelstrom of the Portal sweep me away. I landed in front of the station in a crouch. I am getting better at these landings, I think proudly. We step inside the warm building and look for Luke and everyone. They are not in sight so I tap a werewolf lightly on the shoulder. She turns and smiles at us. "Hello, do you know where Luke is?" I ask sweetly. "Yep. He's down that way with the Shadowhunters." I thanked her and we went the way she pointes us to.

I knocked on the door to the office he was in. "Come in, guys." Luke called. We saw everyone sitting in various places around the room when we entered. "Hey, how was school guys?" he asked. "It was good. Ran into this chick, Vivian… She tried to steal Jace from me but jace refused. Oh, and Sebastian is a friend of hers… he didn't do anything." I said, hugging him and mom lightly.

"Was that the only time you have seen him?" Maryse asked. I nodded. "Hmm.. He should have every class with you guys…" she pondered. "He was probably skipping every class, but who knows what he will do tomorrow now that he knows we are at the school." Jace said. "Yes." I agreed. "In that case, clary I would like you to stay with Jace." Mom said. "Oh, I will. Promise. The only time we will be separated is when it is inevitable. Besides, Vivian threatened to hurt me when Jace isn't around so he will probably stick to me like glue now." I explained what happened with Vivian in full.

"I don't like this girl…" Mom said. I smiled at her in agreement. "So, that is all that happened?" Maryse asked. I nodded. "Yep." "OK, you can go home and change if you like." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand as she turned back to the adults to talk.

We Portaled to the institute, while Simon walked back home. I went in my room and changed into grey sweats and one of Jace's black tee-shirts. For the rest of the day we hung out before going to bed.

-next morning, day 2-

I sat up and yawned. It was the second day of school. I got out of bed and slipped into black skinny jeans, and black tank top with a white tee shirt that had horizontal rips up and down the front and back and sleeves over it. I put my black cons on and brushed my hair and let it hang loose. The Morgenstern ring hung around my neck in full view. I stepped out of the room, happy with how I look.

I was halfway down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, when I smelled something burning. Oh God, don't let Izzy be cooking again! I ran into the kitchen and sure enough, Izzy was stirring something on the stove. I sighed and walked over and turned it off. "No. Please no. We don't need to be sick on the second day of school. No offense." "Why? My cooking is delicious!" she protested. I shook my head. "I'll cook a special breakfast and lunch for all of us, even Sebastian." I pulled out pancake mix and was flipping rune shaped pancakes when everyone else came in. "What are you making, Clary?" Jace asked, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Pancakes. In the shape of runes." I said, smiling. I quickly finished cooking them and served them to everyone.

We packed up and went outside to wait for mom and Luke. They arrived and took us to school. We got all the books and went to our first class, English 1. We sat in our seats and waited for the lesson to begin. As we were waiting, I spotted Sebastian sauntering in and sitting right behind me. Crap. I prodded Jace with my foot. "Behind us." I whispered. He snuck a glance behind us and stiffened. "Crap. Why's he right behind us?" He whispered back. I shrugged. Mrs. Wyatt came in and started the lesson. We were reviewing things and will be for this week. Today is parts of speech and things like that. Joy. I slouched in my seat before pulling out a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

 _Me: So, I already know this shit and I am guessing you do to. So, let's talk and pretend we're taking notes._

I passed it to Jace and he smiled at me, nodding.

 **Jace: I do know this… haha.. I hate this and I hate the person behind us. So, what are you going to do at lunch?**

He passed it back to me.

 _I hate him too… Well I made lunch for the asshat behind us.. to try and weasel our way into his good graces…_

 **Good idea. How will you know he will be at lunch? And asshat? Really?**

 _I have my ways ;) and yes, asshat. Really._

I winked at him and got a new sheet of paper, while peeking at the teacher who was still yapping.

I wrote: _So, are you gonna be at lunch today?_ _J_ on it and passed it back to Sebastian.

 ** _Yes._** He passed it back.

 _Cool. Cuz I'll be there… well we'll all be there. And I wanna sit by you… maybe.._

 ** _Hm.. Then I will be there.._**

 _Great._

The class ended and we headed to math with Mr. Stark. We sat in the seats assigned to us, in the back. Sebastian sat close to us. Mr. Stark droned on about the review test Friday. I groaned internally. The rest of the classes till lunch passed, with Sebastian sitting close to us weirdly. Then came lunch. I smiled at the gang and pulled out the bowl of delicious looking soup that's for Sebastian and handed everyone theirs. I looked around and spotted Sebastian, sitting with Vivian. There was an empty table right beside theirs where Izzy, Alec and Simon would sit while Jace and I sat with them.

I paid the cashier and went to stand beside Sebastian. "This seat taken?" I asked. He looked up. "No. Go ahead." "Awesome." I sat and Jace sat next to me. "So, I made something." I said and pulled the bowl of "soup" out, setting it in front of him. "I want you to eat this! I made it just for you, big brother." I smiled at him. "Oh really? Well, it looks delicious." He opened the lid. "It smells good too." I smiled. Sebastian took his spoon and scooped up a bite. He brought it to his mouth and ate it, swallowing. "This is my way of trying to get back in your good graces…" I said. He nodded. "Well, it could be a start, little sister. Though, I do know a way where you can instantly get into my good graces…" he winked at me suggestively. "Ew. Not going to happen anytime soon." I wrinkled my nose.

"Anyway, this soup is delicious. Good job, I love it." ( **AN: Seb's so OOC in this story… whoops lol)** He continued eating as Jace and I did the same. "You're right this _is_ good, Clary!" Jace exclaimed. "Yes. I made one big thing of soup for everyone…" I said. "I want to try, little girl." Vivian said, reaching out her manicured hand. I glared at her coldly. She is getting on my nerves. "My name is CLARY!" I said, eerily calm. "Not little girl." "Ooh, she thinks she can fight, I am a black belt in all of my martial arts classes. You wouldn't win." "Try me." "How about after school, gym. Bring any weapon you want. It'll be three rounds. Round one: hand to hand. Round two: Any weapon of your choice. Round three: agility, speed, etc. There are rafters that we can climb and play on." She challenged. "All right. I'll be there. Count on it." I grinned as we shook hands.

I couldn't wait for today to be over.

 **Ok, long chapter, I think.. like 1.000 words.. The fight is in the next chapter. Who's going to win do you think? ;) (I vote Clary haha) Hope you enjoyed. Review what you think. Probably not my best chapter but… oh well… :/**


	4. The Fight

**So, here's chapter 4, guys. Yeah, I suck at updating. Haha. Plus writers block sucks…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or anything (just my own imagination).**

 **Chapter 4**

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. We had a few more run-ins with Vivian but they were minor. As soon as the last bell rang, we all went to the gym. I got changed into black leggings and a black tank top that showed a tiny strip of my tummy. I slipped black combat boots and black leather gloves on. I exited to find Vivian and her friends already dressed and ready. She was wearing just a black sports bra and short spandex black shorts with white sneakers. "Well, you finally showed up, little girl. I have made one more condition." She sneers. I raise my eyebrows. "What's that?" I ask. "Whoever wins gets Jace." "Fine. Whoever loses must be the winners… slave for the rest of the school year." I smirked, knowing full well that I would win.

"Deal." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. We walked to opposite ends of the large room and got in our stances. "Alright, we are going to begin," Sebastian, who was acting as the referee, said, looking at both of us. "Round one: hand to hand combat. On the left, Vivian White, a black belt in martial arts." All of her friends clapped and cheered. I rolled my eyes at them. Idiots. "And on the right," Sebastian continued, pointing to me. I grinned slightly evilly. "We have my beautiful little sister, Clary Morgenstern, a self-trained fighter." Jace and everyone else except for Vivian and her friends cheered and clapped for me.

I waved and winked at them. "The first round starts in three… two… one!" He stepped away and the round started. Vivian immediately ran at me. I quickly dodged the punch she threw at me. Her form was awful. I laughed and dropped down into a crouch and kicked her legs out from under her. She growled and she got up. "You little bitch." She threw another crappy punch at me. I grabbed her fist and threw her backwards so she landed on her butt. Everyone laughed.

She got up again, snarling at me. "What are you a demon or something?" I said, grinning. "Shut up." She said. I rolled my emerald eyes at her. She attacked again this time actually landing a punch on my face, making it snap to the side. I slowly turned my head to look at her, glaring. "Good job. You actually punched me, though your forms still off." I said. "Thanks." She said, smirking. I can feel a bruise forming on my cheek from the blow.

She attempted to punch me but I grabbed her fist pinning it behind her back, forcing her to the floor. I counted to ten out loud, everyone joining in. I jumped up. "And the winner is Clary!" Sebastian announced.

I walked over to Jace. "You did good, babe." He said, hugging me. "What weapons do you have on you that's not Shadowhunter related?" I asked him. "I don't have anything on me right now, sorry." "Crap. Maybe Sebastian does..." I walked over to him. "Hey, do you have a non-Shadowhunter related blade or whatever?" I asked. "I have Phosphorous." He said, going over to his stuff and grabbed it from behind his bag and jacket. "Why?" "Just in case I get attacked." He said. I nodded, taking the Morgenstern sword from him. I unsheathed it going back to the starting spot for the fight. Vivian had chosen double daggers as her weapon of choice.

"Can you handle that big sword?" she asked, smirking. "I mean, I can move faster with these." "Of course I can. I've been trained by Jace and my friends to wield and use many blades and other weapons." I said. "Huh. I've been trained only to use these." She said. I chuckled.

She got into her stance and I got into mine. "Round two: any blade or weapon of your choice. Vivian, on the left, has chosen double daggers while Clary, on the right, is borrowing my sword, Phosphorus." Sebastian said. "The round begins in three… two… one!" I dashed forward this time ducking her clumsy attack and swung my sword in an arch. I played around with her, pretending to attack before quickly pulling away. She was getting annoyed with me. "Will you just QUIT!" she yelled. "Why?" I asked mockingly. She scowled and swung her blades, aiming for my arms. I jumped back but not before earning a shallow cut across my right arm.

She grinned triumphantly. "You think a tiny cut like that will take me down? I've had worse. Trust me." I said. She swore and came at me again. I dodged quickly before knocking one of the knives out of her hand. I swung again, aiming for her other blade. I nicked her hand as she pulled back. "Ow. You cut me! You'll pay for that." She leaped, landing on top of me. She raised her arm, the blade aimed at my heart. My eyes flashed dangerously. I snarled at her like an animal. "Don't even think about trying to kill me. You will fail." I said, my eyes narrowed. She still swung her arm down. I rolled us over, knocking the blade out of her hand.

She tried punching me but I pinned her arms down. "I told you, you wouldn't win. Try to kill me again. I dare you!" I said in her face. "Ok! I'm sorry! Jeez." I got off of her and went back to my brother and handed him his sword back. "Well, that was fun." I said, laughing. "Yeah, I was about to come get her off of you." He said. "I don't need your help, Sebastian!" I snarled his name. "Whatever you say, little sister." "Shut up." I said, going over to Jace who had a water bottle for me.

"Good job. The trainings paying off. I'm proud of you." He said. I smiled at him. "Next is agility and speed and stuff like that." I said. "You'll be fine, Clary. We all have seen you training, you will be excellent!" Izzy assured me. I nodded my thanks and went back to Vivian, who was breathing hard.

"Well, we need to warm up. Which we will do up there." She said. "We are going to set up mats and other cushiony things in case we fall."

I climbed the ladder and jumped between the rafters, which were in great condition and placed a good way apart. We can easily jump between them. I plan on doing a lot of Shadowhunter flips and other aerobic moves that we have to learn and do when fighting. Jace and Sebastian are setting up the mats while Vivian climbs up. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked. "Gymnastics." "Mine's a surprise." "Well, Jace and Sebastian are the judges. They will be sitting there," she said, pointing to a beam where Jace and Sebastian were, in fact, sitting there with dry erase boards to score us. "Everyone else is behind them. Those rafters are off limits, as I don't want anyone getting hurt." I nodded, agreeing. "Same here. My friends are like family and I'm not one to hurt people without reason." I said. "I will go first." She said. "Fine. I will sit next to Jace then." I jumped over to Jace and Sebastian's rafter and sat down.

She started doing her gymnastic "stunts", which were not that great. She nearly fell a couple of times. "Wow. She is terrible." I murmured to Jace. He laughed quietly. She finished with a cart wheel. Everyone clapped half-heartedly as she bowed. "Good job. You nearly killed yourself a few times." I commented, laughing. She glared at me. I just laughed more. "Alright, I will announce the scores." I said, standing. They held their boards up. "A 3.5 from Jace and a 2 from Sebastian." "Really? I wasn't that bad." She whined. "Actually, you kind of were." Izzy said. "My turn." I said, hopping to the beam as she carefully jumped across, sitting next to Sebastian.

I stretched a little, getting ready, before getting in position. I did a backflip and twirled, hopping from one foot to the other. I didn't wobble or fall as I continued flipping and jumping and spinning around on the beam. I finished with a double front flip back onto the first beam where I started. I bowed low and looked up at everyone. Their mouths were open in shock. "What?" I said, not really liking the attention. "How the hell did you do that?" Vivian shouted. "Oh, Jace trained me to do that." I said shrugging nonchalantly. "That was AMAZING!" One of Vivian's nicer friends, Lily Strauss said. She had long wavy black hair with serpent green eyes and skin so pale you could almost mistake her for a vampire or fearie. She was one of the shiest of the group. I liked her to be honest. She's Vivian's adopted little sister so I kind of feel bad for her.

She told Iz and Simon that she actually HATED her adopted sister and didn't like being forced to be mean to other students. I plan to offer for her to join our group because I have seen Marks on her skin that was semi hidden by a powerful glamour. She seemed like a great asset to our little group.

"Alright, the scores." Vivian said. "A 10 from Jace and a 10 from Sebastian." She glared at me. "I win again!" I said jumping around. I forgot where I was for a minute. My foot slipped and I fell backwards off of the rafter. Jace shouted my name and all the Mundie's screamed. I kept falling before maneuvering my body instinctually so I would land on my feet instead of on my head. I landed in a low crouch. I blinked. "Woah." I breathed. "JACE!" Lily yelled. I looked up and saw that Jace had just jumped off the rafter.

I watched him land straight on his feet like it was just a few inches of a fall and dash towards me. I ran to him, crashing into his chest. "Jace! Did you see that? I landed perfectly!" I said, grinning. "Please don't do that again. You worried me." He caressed my face before pecking me on the lips. "Sorry." I said, blushing slightly. He laughed. "But you are right. That was awesome. You're turning into an excellent Shadowhunter." He whispered in my ear. "Clary! Are you ok?" Izzy yelled. They had made it down to solid ground. "Yep! I'm fine. Jace is too." I assured them. They all sighed a breath of relief. Well, everyone but my brother and Vivian who was seething. Sebastian was smirking at me.

"How did you not DIE?" she yelled. "Magic." I said. "Oh yeah, I won this whole fight. You now have to be my "slave", as you so kindly put it, for the rest of the school year!" She pouted. "And I get to keep Jace." "Dammit!" she said, whirling around and leaving the gym. "Well, then. Is being a slave to me, who won't be that mean, be so bad?" I asked no one. Jace shrugged. "C'mon. We all need to go home." He said. I nodded, yawning. "Let's go home guys. See you all later.' I waved at everyone else and we all went home.

 **Well, there was the fight. It was a pain in the ass to write... Let me know how I did. :) and if you ever want to randomly PM me saying hi or whatever you want to say, feel free to do so! Love you! 3**


	5. Not a chapter! Story Ideas for later

**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update but I have two new TMI story ideas and I want your opinions on them. I want to know if you want me to do one of them or both. Just review or PM me with number one or number 2. Thanks. :D**

 **Posting this to School of Hell as it is my most read story XD. Also I have no issue if you just want to randomly PM me.**

 **I need good titles for both as well please and thanks.**

 **Idea number one: All human. Clary Morgenstern is abused by her father, Valentine and her mother, Jocelyn. Her older brother Jonathan is the special child. He gets everything while she barely gets anything she needs. Her only comfort and solace is her best friend Simon Lewis (who knows everything, they are BFF's after all). He is the only one who actually cares. She has no one but Simon. Her own brother does nothing but watch as she gets beaten.**

 **It doesn't help that everyone at school seems to be out to get her. Then, she meets Jace, Isabelle and Alec three hot new transfer students from Idris. They befriend her and Jace gets an interest in her. Will he be able to help poor Clary or will he destroy her?**

 **Rating: T for language**

 **Pairing: Clace**

 **They are both about Clary getting abused…** ** _(I do NOT condone abuse… like at all. Sorry if it seems that way. I hate abuse… of any kind)_**

 **Idea number two: Shadow World. Clary Morgenstern lives with her very loving mother, Jocelyn, who got divorced with her very caring father, Valentine a year ago. Her older brother, Jonathan, went with her father. Luke, her new step-dad is very abusive to her. Jocelyn tries to stop him, but she can't. Jonathan and Valentine have no idea what he does. She hides it from everyone except for her best friend Simon Lewis.**

 **One day, Luke goes too far by nearly breaking her jaw and actually broke her ankle. She has to suffer through half the school day with it until she collapses to the hallway floor. No one but Simon helps her. She goes to Valentine's mansion and explains everything that Luke has done. Valentine and Jonathan are not happy. Jonathan is even more pissed off than Valentine. He loves his little sister, more like a lover than like a sister (like in the books. He has his demon blood and Clary and Jace have angel blood.)**

 **Luke stomps in with Jocelyn after Simon calls to tell him to come over and talk. He admits everything while Clary clings to her brother who is barely in control of his beast inside, who has chosen Clary as its mate. (A lot like Inuyasha… lol) She lives with them, people who actually care for her.**

 **Then, in comes Jace, the hot new transfer student who sets his sights on Clary. Jonathan is not happy about this at all. What will happen? Will Clary and Jonathan be happy with their new found love? Or will Jace win her affections?**

 **Rating: T for language, might change later**

 **Pairing: Clonathan (No, I don't not normally support incest, but what the hey, YOLO!)**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think and message me about this and whatever the hell you want :D**

 **Started a Poll for this. It'll close by the first of March (maybe longer). So vote! It'll make it easier on me to decide what idea got the most votes, understand? :D**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Just Another School Day

**Heyy! I have returned! :D**

 **Hey! Hey! Who's seen Shadowhunters? It's soooo good, I love it! The wars coming soon and Simon's a vampire now.**

 **I've probably said this already but they should make two seasons or three or four… like the first two could be the Mortal War with Valentine and the other two could be the Dark War with Sebastian.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling let's start with a disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Get it? Got it? Good! 3**

 **Chapter four- Just a Normal School Day**

Someone's shaking me, yelling. "Clary! Wake up! We're nearly late!" My eyes snap open. "Shit!" I shoot up a d barely miss bonking Izzy on the head. "Careful." She smiles. "Sorry. What time is it?" I ask worriedly. Yes, I'm a good girl and gets to school on time, turns in all my homework, and is nice to the teachers. "7:30." "Crap! Out! I need to change!" I usher her out and run to my closet. I slipped on a light grey T-shirt that had the number 17 printed on the front in black, a black skirt that went mid-thigh and black combat boots.

I put the Morgenstern ring on its chain around my neck along with black Pentatonix ( **My favorite a Capella band!)** dog tags. I put light pink lip gloss and a tiny bit of black eye liner and I was ready. Isabelle and I painted our nails last night (she blackmailed me). Hers were dark red with silver glitter on the tips, above a thin white line. Mine were black with silver glitter at the tips. I giggled as I twirled in the mirror. I looked good.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave said 7:50. Crap. "Is everyone else at school?" I asked Maryse. She nodded. "Crap. Sorry. I overslept, yesterday's fight really tired me out, I guess." I laugh as I grab a protein bar and rush out to the back of the building and Portal to an alley just outside the school.

I rushed to my locker and saw that there was hardly anyone in the halls. I hurriedly stuffed my bag into the locker, grabbed my books and hurried to English 1. I had just made it to my seat beside Jace when the warning bell rang.

"Made it." "Thank you for joining us, Ms. Morgenstern. I ducked my head and blushed, muttering a "sorry." The rest of class went by without further incident. Mrs. Winters loaded us with homework. I sighed as I walked beside Jace, hefting the stack of books and papers up higher in my arms. I laughed at something Jace had said when someone called out to me. I turned and saw a tall girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes standing with Vivian and Sebastian.

She was wearing the schools cheer leading outfit: ( **I don't know the school colors for the school lol, I'll just make them blue white and black the school's mascot… Umm… a Wolf** ) A long sleeved shirt that exposed the shoulders and a bit of the chest and went nearly up to her breasts that said Wolves on the front in blue block letters. The sleeves were a design of blue and black thick lines crisscrossing over a black background. The skirt went a bit higher than mid-thigh and was black with a diamond pattern in white and a blue waistband. The shoes were white knee high boots that had an eight inch heel **(of course, the trained and performed in white and blue sneakers, she just wears the boots around the school lol)**. If I remembered correctly her name was Crystal Meyers, the cheerleading team's co-captain. Of course, Vivian was captain.

I smiled sweetly at them. "May I help you?" "Yes, aren't you Clary Fray?" "Yes? Is this about Vivian becoming my slave?" She nodded. "Oh, I wasn't planning on making her do anything if that's what you're worried about. I'm not _that_ mean." I said. "Oh." She laughed. "Sorry." I shook my head. "It's fine." "No, it's not, Crys! _I'm_ the Queen of this school and should make _her_ my slave! Not the other way around!" Vivian whined. "Well, sorry! I can't really do anything! Besides, she isn't forcing you to do things for her, is she? Is she ordering you around like a person would a slave?" Vivian shook her head no. "Then, I don't see the problem. Let it go."

"But-but! I want Jace!" she whined, pointing to where Jace stood. He was turned away from her, shaking with laughter. "Well, he's taken. Now, stop being a spoiled rotten bitch and go to practice. God, at times people would think I'm team captain, not you!"

They left and I looked at Jace, who shook his head at me. "People these days…" I muttered and went to my locker to drop off the English book away. I had my math book already. Math passed and I walked with Jace to the gym to train like a Mundane. We were allowed to use the gym for things like that, the weight room too.

I warmed up by doing twenty push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and I ran thirty laps around the gym. Jace and I trained with Izzy and Alec for the whole free period. We stopped thirty minutes before it ended to to change into gym clothes. Oops. We dirtied our regular clothes. Good thing I had my bag, which I grabbed before we started and it had an extra outfit in there.

I hummed as I brushed my hair. I heard the door to the girls locker room open and close as someone entered. "Iz, is that you? Or did you leave?" I called. "I'm still getting changed!" she answered from a shower stall. "Ok, so who entered here then? Because someone just did." "I don't know." "Jace, if that's you I'm hitting you! Or any other guy..." I yelled.

"Oh, sweet a hottie that just got changed." A male voice said. I looked down and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Thank the Angel I had gotten my clothes on before drying and brushing my hair. I pretended not to hear and kept brushing out my curls as they walked towards me.

I smirked at myself in the mirror and saw Travis McCarthy, the school's Quarterback and Robert Evans, the Linebacker. The most perverted boys in this school. I'm so not surprised that they are here. Though, something seems different about them. I notice the Marks on their bare arms. So, they are Shadowhunters, but those aren't normal Marks… "Hey, cutie, what's your name?" Travis called. I turned and pretended to look shocked. "Um, why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here." I said, going to my bag and stuffing my hair brush and dirty clothes in it.

I was now wearing my PE outfit which consisted of black shorts that went mid-thigh and was tight like yoga pants or leggings and a black tank top that said 'I am an anime geek' on it in light grey and black combat boots, which, surprisingly, were allowed. They were technically one of my training outfits.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby." Baby? Did he seriously just call me that? "Yeah, no. You aren't getting any." I said, snorting at the cheesy comment. "Besides, I have a boyfriend that can totally beat you up, even if you are the Quarterback and ripped." "Who is this boyfriend?" he asked. "Besides, no one can defeat me." "Oh, really?" I heard Jace say from the door. I smiled at him. "Trying to pick up my girl?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Travis.

"Why not? She's hot." "I agree, but she's already taken." Jace said. I study the way Travis and Robert move and say things. As they turn back to me, I notice their eyes. They are pitch black, like Sebastian's and his-. Shit! Those are Endarkened. "Anyway, class is starting so we really must be there." I ushered Jace out and Izzy, having come out during our "conversation" with the Endarkened followed. "Those were Endarkened." I whispered to them. Their heads jerked in my direction. "What?" Jace whisper-hissed. I nodded. "Trust me. Those Runes were Sebastian's." "Crap." Izzy muttered.

"Speak of the devil." Jace said, looking at Sebastian who had just entered the gym, from the locker room decked out in black basketball shorts and a black tank top that clung to his six-pack. Not that I was looking… He had black boots like mine. "Though, we do have good shoe taste." I said, pointing to our boots. Jace and Izzy agreed and we sat on the floor.

Travis and Robert sneakily exited the girls' locker room and sat near Sebastian. I snorted. "They were always stupid, so they probably volunteered to be Turned." I said, chuckling quietly. "True that." Simon, who had just arrived with Alec said, sitting down.

"Alright, everyone, up! We are grouping you up in groups of six today!" The gym coach, Coach Heart shouted loudly. "Craaap!" Simon said. I laughed quietly. He grinned back.

The teacher started grouping us up. Luckily Vivian and most of her friends were a group. She pouted at the teacher, who ignored her. I smirked. "The last group is: Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Sebastian!" "Well, at least we're all together." I laughed as Sebastian joined us. "Yes, little sister." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I glared at him hatefully and shoved his arm off and moved to stand by Jace and Alec.

"Alright, we're practicing serving and passing a volleyball." The coach instructed. "Cool…" I said, unenthusiastically. "You don't sound excited." "I absolutely HATE volleyball." "Yeah, watch your heads and bodies. She might send a ball at one of us." Simon warned, jokingly. I glared at him. "Thanks." I said, punching his arm. He laughed and we got into a circle. "Um, we're missing something." I said. "What?" Jace asjed, looking confused. "A fucking ball. Duh! Idiot." I said, running to grab a ball. There was only one left. I reached for it but Vivian grabbed it and smirked smugly at me.

"I'll take this." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her and spun around. "Whatever." I went back to my friends and Sebastian. "Where's the ball?" Izzy asked. "Vivian took the last one." I said, looking at the floor. "I'm getting tired of that bitch." Izzy said. I nodded and sighed. I went over to the coach and told him that there's no more balls.

"Well, you could either join another group, or run around the gym for the rest of the hour." He said, smiling at me. I'm one of his favorite students. "We'll run, I guess. I suck at volleyball anyway." I said. He nodded.

"Coach said we could either join a group or run laps around the gym for the rest of the hour." I said. "I told him we'd run… Sorry." "It's fine, I didn't want to do this anyway. I'd rather run with you." Jace said. I nodded as everyone agreed with us.

I started running slow, but got faster with every lap. All the while holding Jace's hand. We ran for the whole hour before Coach blew his silver whistle. We stopped and I leaned against Jace, huffing tiredly. "I've never run for that long before. It's good training, I guess." I said, fanning myself. "And you guys aren't even breaking a sweat! Not cool." "I can't sweat so…" Simon said. I laughed and agreed with him. "We've been training and building up our stamina longer than you have. Sorry." Alec said. "Yeah, it's no big deal, Clary." Izzy said. "Now, c'mon, there are showers waiting for us!" She ushered me into the locker room. We made it before anyone else.

We took fifteen minute showers and I got dressed in a white and light blue striped T-shirt skinny jeans and light blue vans. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail with a black bow hair tie and gold heart ear rings and my Morgenstern ring around my neck.

Izzy had put on her new outfit as well. She was wearing a white long sleeved shits, blood red skirt that went to mid-thigh, black tights and black booties with a eight inch heel. She put a black leather jacket with studs on the collar, a beige scarf with black dots and gold and pearl dangly ear rings and her Lightwood ring with a gold ring that looked like a leaf and wrapped around her finger. She had put her hair up in a ponytail as well, with a light pink ribbon, tied into a bow. She held a gold clutch in her hand.

"Wow. That's beautiful, Izzy." I complimented. "Thanks. You look cute too!" "Thanks." We exited the locker room and met the guys.

The school day passed by and we were soon home and reporting to Maryse about the day.

 **So, there ya go. An actual chapter this time! You're welcome. Happy birthday to whoever's birthday it is. :D**


	7. Sebastian's Plan

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay I have two things to tell you!**

 **1: I'm going to a job interview today (my first job as I'm 17!). It won't hurt you, as I don't update regularly haha**

 **And 2: DID YOU KNOW THEY ARE MAKING A SECOND SEASON TO SHADOWHUNTERS(The TV show)? YESSS! I was totally hoping they would lol**

 **Okay enough fangirling xD (hey, you gotta love me!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments at all!**

 **ENJOYS!**

 **Chapter five- Sebastian's plan**

"Clary! Wake up!" Mom shouts. I'm staying with her and Luke on the weekends now. "Mmm, what? It's Saturday!" I groan, sitting up, blinking the sleep away. "I know, but there's been an attack at Central Park and you need to help. The Lightwoods, Jace and Simon are already there." "Shit. Is it Sebastian?" "Yes. So hurry up!" "Ok!" I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in my fighting gear, put my red curls up in a ponytail and ran out the door shouting a goodbye to my mother and Luke.

I Portaled to Central Park and pulled out my phone to text Jace.

 **Clary: Where are you?**

 **Jace: Do you know that glamoured place in the middle of the park?**

 **Clary: Yeah? The one for Shadowhunter training and stuff, right? (The one in book four, when the Seelie Queen visits Clary)**

 **Jace: yeah. That's where we are. And Sebastian. Along with someone you really need to see…**

 **Clay: Got it. On my way. I'm at the Park now, headed tere. Bye. Love you.**

 **Jace: OK. Bye. I love you, too.**

I put it back in my pocket and rushed over to the clearing. I saw Jace and the others standing, facing Sebastian and some of his Endarkened including… Lily. What the fuck? She's an Endarkened? Crap.

I walk to stand by Jace. "What the hell. Lily! You're an…?" She smirked. "Yep! Amazing, isn't it?" I looked at her and Sebastian blankly. "No. It's really not amazing! It's stupid and lame and why? Did he force you? Or did you choose this?" I asked, no emotion in my voice. "I chose it. Really, Clarissa. You're so stupid!"

"Why? Why did you choose this? Because it makes you look cool? It doesn't. You'll just get killed." Why the hell didn't I notice that she was a Shadowhunter? Or an Endarkened? "Will I? I'm much stronger than you." I snorted. "You're pathetic, Lily." "Besides, I want to be Sebastian's Queen…" "Cool… You can be his Queen all you want, I don't give a shit." "Oh, really? I mean you're supposed to be his Queen, but since you refuse-"

"Lily." Sebastian's voice shut her up. "You will not be my Queen. That right goes to Clarissa and only her." He said. "So, is Vivian one too?" She laughed. "No. I'm adopted, remember? She has no idea about the Shadow World." "Oh. So she's a natural bitch then." I said. She nodded. I sighed and pretended to yawn. "Ok, I'm getting bored. Why are you here, Sebastian?"

"I wanted you to meet Lily. As an Endarkened." "Ok. Why? What was the point?" "To know that I am slowly taking over the Mundane world, starting with a high school." "Fuck. So, that's why you're at school. Honestly, I never saw you as a guy who would do his homework and turn it in. Or even come to school at all…"

"Oh, I complete my homework and turn it in. It amuses me when the teachers are surprised that I get it all correct." "God damn it! I can't do it all correctly. Now I am stupid…" "You're not Clary." Jace said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. "You're right. I may not be good at school but I am amazing at other things." "Exactly. You are a genius at Runes, albeit, that's kind of thanks to Valentine." I nod. "So, are we done here? Can we leave? I'm tired and want to go back to sleep."

"Yes. I was just planning to leave. Goodbye, my dear little sister." He blew a kiss and disappeared with his Endarkened. "I'm not your 'dear' anything, asshat!" I shouted and heard his chuckle through the wind. "Bastard." I turned. "Ok, can we please go home?" I ask. "Of course. The little Queen needs her beauty sleep." "Oh, fuck off, Jace. I'm too tired to deal with you."

I grabbed Jace's hand and went home. I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep quickly.

 **Yes, it's short. Sorry. I wanted to at least update, even if it's short.**

 **Never expected Lily to be an Endarkened, huh? She also wants to be Queen (Cuz she's greedy, not actually in love with Sebastian!)**


	8. Second fight with Vivian and new Friends

School of Hell

 **Hi! I'm updating this because I want to… and because I haven't updated this in a while lol. Should work on all my stories, but bleh.**

 **And guess what! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm turning 18 today and I'm going to college next fall. Yay! Hehe!**

 **Anyway, I'm just winging it today… yeah sorry… might be short…**

 **I OWN NOTHIN'!**

 **Enjoy, little Shadowhunters!**

 **Chapter 6 (Wow. Longest story I've written so far. I think haha)**

I wake up with a headache. Ugh. Yesterday was hell. I honestly can't believe I didn't realize Lily was a freaking Endarkened. Whatever. It's Monday… Great. I pick out an outfit for the day: ripped blue jeans, a black tank-top with a red and black long-sleeves button-up over it, white sneakers with three black stripes running up both sides and a black beanie. I put the outfit on except for the beanie. I put that on after brushing my hair and leaving it loose.

I grabbed my bag, Beats, and headed out the door, meeting Jace and the others on the sidewalk. We Portaled to school and went to out lockers.

In front of mine was Vivian, Lily, Sebastian and her other friends. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Will they never give up and leave me alone? "Vivian." I greeted, glaring. "Oh, Clary. Jace!" she squealed latching onto Jace's arm. He scowled and pushed her off. She pouted. "What do you want _now_ , Vivian?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She smirked, staring at Jace. "Besides Jace" I said just as she opened her mouth to speak. "Whatever. I want a rematch of the fight we had." I raised my eyebrows.

"No. I'd rather not. I really don't want to." "I can always _make_ you." "How?" "By doing this." And faster than we could react she was kissing Jace. I just stared for a while before growling and pulling her off of him. "Will you fight now?" "No." "I can make him break up with you." "Doubt it." I said in a sing-song voice, shoving one of her friends out of the way of my locker and grabbed my books. Jace did the same thing. "Why won't you fight?" she whined. I sighed and spun around, handing my books to Jace. "You want to fight?" she nodded.

"Fine. Let's fight, bitch. After school. Let's see what else can piss me off today. Maybe I'll take my anger out on you. That'll be fun." I said coldly. "Whatever. 6pm, gym. Do NOT be late." She flipped her hair and left, her group following her. Except for Lily and Sebastian. "What." I snapped. "Chill, Clarissa." I took a deep breath. "My name is Clary." I said quietly, trying to calm down. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit, ok? I've been stressed out since I first found out who I was. Just leave me alone right now." I pushed past them and headed into English.

By the end of the day, I was thoroughly pissed. Students kept bugging me, teachers kept calling on me and Vivian was being a bitch to everyone in the school. Oh, yeah. And the fight is in a few minutes. I get my Shadowhunter gear on (Because, who gives a damn) and walk out of the changing room. Vivian was already there, wearing the same slutty clothes as last time. "Finally." I heard her mutter. I glared. "Same as last time?" I ask. She nods.

I get into a fighting stance after putting thick leather, fingerless gloves on. I'm seriously going to beat the shit out of her, once I win, of course. "And the conditions are: If I win, I get Jace and you have to date Sebastian." I blanched as he smirked at me. "And, if I win: I get to beat the shit out of you for all the bullshit you put everyone in this school for. Deal?" "Fine. But, I'm winning this time. I've trained super hard."

I snorted. "Let's fight!" I called to Izzy, who was referee this time. She nodded and signaled us to start. Vivian took off at me, trying to punch me. I jumped over her and swung my leg back, knocking her to the floor. She gasped in surprise as she landed hard. I jumped on her as she tried to get up and held her down, pressing my arm against her throat, not too hard as to where she couldn't breathe just hard enough so she won't struggle much.

"#...2…1! Clary wins the first round!" Izzy calls. Jace, Alec and Simon cheer for me. I stand up and help Vivian up. Her fighting style is a bit… different. Almost like a Shadowhunter… Round two: I brought a sword this time. Heosphoros. I unsheathed it and went back to the middle of the gym. She had two daggers. "That's a new sword… You had a bigger one last time." She said. "That was Sebastian's sword. This is mine. Heosphoros. The Dawn-Bringer. It's one of my family swords. Phosphorus, The Light-Bringer, is the other one." I explained. She looked at me in awe. "Alright. Ready… START!" Izzy yelled.

Vivian swept her daggers for my throat but I quickly dodged and swung for her stomach, creating a small gash. She yelped. "Clary wins. Round three starting. Go up there, now." Izzy said, climbing the ladder, everyone else following. I made it to the top, just as Izzy called "START". Everyone's slow getting up. Vivian did the same things a s last time. When it was my turn, I did the same moves with a couple of new flips and twist that I've recently mastered. Everyone broke into applause after I finished. "Who won?" Vivian asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Vivian, with the slip-ups, few as they were, you lost. Clary did not slip up and landed every jump perfectly. So, Clary wins. Again." Izzy said. Vivian screamed in anger and launched herself at me, causing me to fall off the beam. I was going to fall on my back. Vivian screamed as she looked at what she had caused. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. "You will be fine. Trust me. "I comforted her, holding onto her tightly. I took a deep breath and twisted my body in the air so that I would land on my feet.

We landed and I dropped her nicely to the floor. She sobbed and shook, truly terrified. Thank God I landed that perfectly. "Are you… ok?" I asked, bending down. "I-I'm sorry. For everything. I won't be mean anymore." She cried, launching herself at me. "I swear!" "Alright. If you swear. I'm not gonne kick the crap out of you. I want you and I to be friends." I soothed. "Really? Everyone else is just after the money. They don't really care. I have to be mean for them to like me…"

"Who needs them?" Jace said. He had just jumped down, like last time and was standing in front of us. "Yeah, exactly." Simon said. "Thanks… can we be friends?" she asked. "Yeah!" Izzy said. "We forgive you. You just have to show everyone who you really are. Show them this nice girl, then they will want to be your friends too." Jace said, smiling at her. "Vivan, you're so weak." Lily said. I glared hatefully at her and Sebastian. I let Izzy take my place and stalked up to her.

Her head snapped to the side as my hand connected to her face. "I bet this is your fault! Have you told her she was worthless all her life?" I snarled. "Well, duh. She is worthless." "No. You are. You, and him, are two of the most useless, worthless, stupid people on this whole fucking universe! You are an abomination. Just like him .A minster who shouldn't even been born in the first place!" I yelled.

Her lip curled in a snarl and she slapped me a hard as I slapped her, maybe a little harder. I slowly rased my head. I took Heosphoros out of its sheath and whipped my arm to the side so fast, she couldn't even react. "Whoa, Clary!" Izzy said. "What the hell did you do?" Simon asked.

I watched as she fell forward, her head falling off of her shoulders, rolling, and landing at Sebastian's feet. "That is what you get, bitch. Attack me, and you die." I said, sheathing my sword and turning back to Vivian." We need to erase everyone's memories." I whispered to Jace. He pulled out his phone. "Got it. I'll call Magnus and let him know."

We helped Vivan home after Magnus arrived and erased everyone's memory of Lily's death. They never remembered her. At all.

When we got home, we wetn straight to Maryse. "Hey, Maryse." I greeted. "I killed someone." Her head snapped up. "What!" she hissed. "Clary-" "I killed an Endarkened that was at the school." I quickly said. She sighed in relief. "Me and Vivian got into another fight, but we resolved everything. She is our friend now."

"That's nice. When you killed the Endarkened, was anyone there?" "Yeah… we had Magnus erase everyone's memories of Lily. They don't remember her at all.' "Good." She nodded.

We finished the report and rested for the rest of the day. What else is Sebastian planning? Who will die next?

 **Bam. Yep. I killed Lily… She wasn't a major character though… lol… I'm toying around with the idea of killing one of the main characters. Not Jace, don't worry. Nor Alec or Magnus. Maybe Jocelyn and Luke… IDK lol.**


End file.
